My Sibling
by reasonswhy77
Summary: This is my take of how Francoise would have seen and felt about her brother leaving home to be a pilot.


_Well I think I've found one more idea somewhere within me, and I know exactly where it came from: my sadness. My brother is heading off to college and I'm beginning to write this today, the day he has moved completely out of the house and I'm alone. I won't spill my whole life's story, don't worry, but I thought you should know where I'm coming from. Wether you like it, hate it, or are indifferent, this story has helped me vent some of the emotion. I hope your feelings toward it are more on the liking side. _

_-------------_

The morning came bright and early like it had every day, week, month, and year. This particular day however, was not welcome in everyone's eyes. A delicate figure stood still at the edge of her window sill, staring out at the sunrise, cursing it's arrival. Her hair shone golden in the sun's growing rays, her eyes squinting as it climbed ever higher. The girl let out a heavy sigh, turning her head away from the view, batting lazily at the curtains to close them. Her brother, Jean Paul, would be leaving soon. He was going off to join the airforce as a pilot. She climbed back into bed, the light beginning to bleed through her thick curtains. She shut her eyes tightly to blink back the fresh forming tears.

_"Jean! Mama will kill you if she ever finds out!" Jean Paul snickered mischieviously to himself, throwing a light hearted grin at his little sister. _

_"She won't I promise! This'll be the funniest thing you've ever seen Francoise!" The small little girl crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at him._

_"Well I'm not going to lie for you Jean! If you get caught then it's all your own fault!" Jean laughed and merely shrugged, as he continued to form his prank. He quickly grabbed the large decorated cake that read "Happy birthday Aunt Clairese!" in purple icing, and switched it with a different one. This cake was identical to the first except for a candle of some sort sticking out from the top. Francoise gasped and vigorously shook one of his shoulders. "Jean mama is coming!" He hurriedly hid the first cake in the cuboard and ran towards the hallway outside the kitchen, grabbing his little sister by the arm and dragging her behind him. Their mother arrived in the kitchen just as Francoise had reported, happily humming to herself. She leisurely began to insert pretty lavender colored candles. When this task was done she pulled a small book of matches from her apron and began to light each one. When she was satisfied that the candles were alive with healthy flames, she gently picked up the cake and waltzed proudly out onto the back terrace where the family was all gathered. _

_"I say! Where are Jean and Francoise!" Uncle Borris bellowed. "They'll miss the cake!" Jean took Francoise by the hand, casually walking outside to join them. He could barely contain a smile as Aunt Clairese looked at the cake and frowned. _

_"So many candles...I'm such an old lady. It's a lovely cake, dear you've really out done yourself." Aunt Clairese said in a rather sarcastic tone, patting their mother on the hand and turning back to the dancing candle flames. Jean leaned towards Francoise, whispering,_

_"Three..." Aunt Clairese, ever traditional, thought of her birthday wish. "Two..." She took a deep breath. "One!" The cake exploded everywhere, covering everyone in the fluffy dessert, including Jean and Francoise. Aunt Clairese screamed and stood up quickly flicking cake off of herself with her hands. _

_"Of all the nerve! THIS is why I hate having my birthday here! Every single time those little brats of yours pull something funny!" She pointed an acusing finger at the two children. Jean merely shrugged and looked innocent, giving a wink to his amused looking mother. Uncle Borris laughed heartily at the whole spectical, licking icing off of his thick fingers. Their father just shrugged resignedly and did the same. Francoise punched Jean Paul on the shoulder, smiling at him approvingly..._

Francoise began to laugh out loud at the small memory. Their Aunt Clairese was ever the condesending one, always finding some way to compare herself to their mother, usually ending up with her being the better.

"How Uncle ever ended up marrying her I'll never know," she said aloud. She sighed and began to dress, more memories flooding into her head.

_Jean Paul walked around the house, bored to tears. He had finished his homework, and his brain was throbbing for something mind-numbing or pointless to occupy him. He stalked into the living room, spying his sister lying on the couch reading a book. A sly smirk spread across his face as he casually walked by her, whistling innocently. He abruptly stopped, grabbing her by the foot and prying her shoe loose. _

_"Jean! What are you doing! Give it back!" Jean just laughed at her waving the shoe at her._

_"You'll have to find it first!" He taunted. He ran from the room, hurriedly dashing into her room and tossing the shoe up high on a shelf in her closet. He leaped on the bed lying there with his arms resting behind his head comfortably. Francoise came in immediatly after, looking at him and sighing. _

_"Where did you put it Jean Pual Arnoul!" He grinned at her and shook his head._

_"I told you. You'll have to find it." He watched her as she searched through the room, clearly annoyed. She soon spied it atop the highest shelf, and stood on tip-toe to retrieve it. She quickly slipped it back on and spun around to face him, hands on her hips._

_"Why in the world was that nessicary?" Jean laughed at her and stood up from the bed._

_"Because I felt like it." Francoise narrowed her eyes and leaped forward to tackle him. He wrapped his arms about her waist and hoisted her into the air._

_"Hey put me down!" Jean shrugged._

_"Alright if you insist!" He tossed her onto the bed and strolled from the room, leaving an exasperated Francoise behind._

"Francoise are you decent?" Her father's voice came muffled through the door.

"Yes daddy, I'm dressed." The door opened and her father stepped through smiling.

"And you look lovely I must say."

"Oh daddy..." He smiled at her and walked over to give her a hug.

"Everything is ready to go. We've got him all packed up." Finally it sank in fully, and she began to sob into her father's shoulder. He just held her tightly, calmly smoothing her hair as she cried.

"I'm..going to miss..him..." she managed to say.

"I am too. We all are." Francoise quickly wiped the teary residue off of her face and walked out of the room with her father to meet her brother downstairs. Jean Paul stood fully grown, handsome, and healthy, talking with his mother. When they came in Jean Paul grinned and gave him both big hugs.

"There's my baby sister!" He paused as he noticed her reddened eyes. "Hey now. Don't do that! You'll make me start too and then what'll I do? I'm going to be on a bus with a bunch of guys. Don't wanna seem like a softy right?" He chuckled, giving her a wink and another hug. "Hey Francoise, you can always come visit you know? I won't be too far away." Francoise looked up at him and nodded.

"Hey now. Don't say that! Then you won't be able to get rid of me!" It was her turn to laugh as he shrugged, and grinned at her. A bus rolled up in front of their house, honking it's horn twice to get their attention. They all froze and looked at each other.

"Well, I guess it's time to go." Jean Paul said, sighing. Francoise and ther Mother hugged him one last time. He turned to their father and they clasped hands and shook heartily.

"I love you son. I'm proud." Jean beamed, and turned back to the two women.

"Take care Francoise, and don't forget. Aunt Clairese's birthday is coming up." He winked slyly at her, and kissed his mother on the cheek as the bus honked loudly three times. He hoisted his bags up and walked down the sidewalk leading down from their front door. "Ahh shut up I'm coming!" he called to the driver.

"There he goes." Francoise said to herself. Her mother placed a hand on her shoulder.

"So now you're stuck with us. Whatever will you do?"

"Hmm, I'll live." Her mother just nodded as Francoise stared out at the street, watching until the bus had disappeared from view.

"I love you Jean."

--------------

_I love you Phillip. This was for you._


End file.
